90210fandomcom-20200215-history
David Silver
David Silver is a main character on FOX teen soap Beverly Hills, 90210. He is portrayed by Brian Austin Green. Character Season 1 During the first season David was a Geeky freshman at West Beverly, him and his best friend Scott Scanlon were excited to start high school. On the first day of school there was an announcement that there would be a party Friday, he was already to go when it was announced that it was upperclassmen only. Scott was fine not going but David was determined. At the party David quickly became obsessed with Steve Sanders, because his mother was on the Hartley House. Steve that night proceeded to get drunk and asked David his "buddy" to drive him home. They made it home safely but David was about to walk home when the car started to roll down the driveway. He forgot to put the car in park. Steve's car then rolled down the driveway and crash into a parked car. During this season David sort of inserts himself into the forming gang. Season 2 During the second season David and Scott drifted apart. Mostly because David dropped him to become friends with the Gang. David during this season developed a crush on Donna Martin. David proceeded to take Donna to the Spring dance. Attempting to kiss her in the car Donna backed away and said that she didn't like him like that. During the Spring dance David and Donna were on the dance floor Donna kissed him. Walked over to her friends and said that she liked him and that she didn't care what any of them thought about her and David she didn't care. They grew close and started going out. One night they were making out at Donna's and she told him that she was going to stay a virgin till she was married. They stayed in a relationship because david really liked donna. In this season David becomes the school DJ. Towards the end of the season it was Scotts birthday and he asked David to attend even though they weren't that close anymore. Scott then told him that he could bring the Gang. They all attended. Scott was so happy to have David be in his life again that he wanted to show david this new gun trick he learned. David asked him to put it down and then Scott shot himself. Scott died that night. David was not the same for the rest of the season. He told Brandon Walsh he felt bad because he ditched his best friend for the people he thought were cool. Meaning the Gang. (Kelly, Donna, Brenda, Brandon, Dylan, Steve) He announces this while his hand is on the microphone of the DJ booth allowing everyone to hear him. Season 3 During the third season Donna went to France with Brenda and he spent most of the summer at the beach with his new step sister Kelly Taylor. David put on a well-received musical performance at the Beverly Hills Beach Club. This event was seen by several of his friends, as well as Mel, Jackie, and Jim and Cindy. During the summer a girl named Nikki Witt became infatuated with young Silver. This lead to them Making out on the couch in his cabana. Kelly then walks in and David realized that he made a huge mistake. Nikki then transfers to West Beverly and become Donna's new student buddy. Nikki tells Donna that they made out and Donna then plays a trick on David to test if he loves her or not. He passed. David writes a rap single that catches Steve's ear. Steve becomes davids music manager because he tries to break into the business. He gets a record deal, but there is one catch, he has to ditch Steve. His chance was blown by a no good producer. In the episode when Dylan's father died he showed up late to the Walsh's. Dylan was ready to jump off of his sobriety wagon once again, when David walked in. He told dylan that he never really that they they were friends or close friends because they didn't have anything in common. But that he feels like he has more in common with anyone else in the gang now because they both witness a death right infant of there eyes. Dylan with his father and David with Scott. David proceeded to tell Dylan that it gets better. This has Dylan not jump off the wagon. Donna and David stay together all through High School, and he even graduates early so that he can stay with his friends. Season 4 During the Fourth Season the Gang attends C.U. David needing an apartment asks Kelly to help him find a place. The three (David, Donna, and Kelly) find a great beach front apartment. The three then move in together. David and Donna being freshman in college try and get a job on the college radio. They succeed but get the graveyard shift. Donna can't handle the pressure of the 2 A.M to 6 A.M. shift and quickly quits. Leaving young Sliver all on this own. The station manager Howard then asks David if he wants some Uppers. David begrudgingly excepts. This is the beginning of his long wrong towards being a drug addict. During Windstruck it is David and Donna's two year anniversary. The whole Gang goes out to dinner with David and Donna. At the end of the night they throw pennies into the fountain outside the chinese food restaurant and Donna's penny lands in Love, and David's lands in luck. Leading the Gang to make a sex joke. For the two that are still virgins. Donna the next day decides that she is ready to sleep with him. David then proceeds to set up Davids room in a romantic way. They are about to make love when the doorbell rings. David and Donna assume that Kelly forgot her key to the apartment and David goes to open the door in her underwear. To his surprise it is Donna's Parents. Leading the two not to have sex. The next episode Somewhere in the World it's Christmas David breaks up with Donna on her birthday because he wants a mature relationship with the woman he loves and she is not able to give that to him. David then quickly becomes a drug addict. He is behind in his classes and has to continue with his shift at the station, so Howard offers him some Crystal Meth. This then starts his addiction. He starts to have constant mood swings. Kelly gets suspicious of David. The girls move out because the are giving him tough love. He then gets fired from the station because Howard doesn't want a addict working on the waves. He then gets himself into the tough situation where is new dealer asks him to shoot up meth in his feet. He passes. The next episode David goes to his dealer to have him listen to a new song he likes and he asks him to take all of his inventory because he got a tip that the building was going to be raided. David runs out of the building right before the cops enter. His dealer then gets arrested and doesn't know what to do with the stash. He calls Dylan because he told him that he owed him one for the night that he came to the Walsh's and told him that it gets better. Dylan then comes tells David that his dealer sold him out and the cops were not there way and that they had to flush all the drugs. David doesn't want too. But then realizes that this could ruin his life. The flush the whole stash and then about thirty seconds later the cops bust in and read the boys their miranda rights. Finding nothing in the apartment they were let go. Leaving David Scared Very Straight. He then tells Donna, Kelly and Dylan that he is going to give it up. The next episode Addicted to Love Donna and David get back together. In Mr. Walsh Goes to Washington: Part 2 David sleeps with a girl in the business names Ariel Hunter. Donna then walks in on the two of them in the Limo with a condom on the floor. She runs out and the two break up, he moves out. Season 5 During the fifth season, David gets a dorm room. He joins the school T.V station. David then sees Clare Arnold in the computer lab on campus. He then quickly becomes attracted to her. Then quickly finding out that Clare was Donna and Kelly's new room mate decided not to pursue her. Clare and Donna start working on the T.V station with David. Not long after that Donna and David become friends again. Clare and David keep their relationship completely platonic till Donna gets a boyfriend named Griffin. Allowing Clare and David to start a relationship. During Who's Zoomin' Who? David and Clare eat watermelon in her bed, things get messy and she says she is going to do a wash if he wants to put his watermelon juice infested shirt in. She then proceeded to tell him that there are t-shirts in the middle draw. He opens the middle draw and finds Clare's handcuffs. She comes back into the room and sees him handcuffed and says that they are similar. Then he tells her that they are her handcuffs, she then laughs and says she lost the key. David doesn't care as long as Clare is kissing him. But young Silver can't catch a break. Clare's dad then decided to see where she lives. Covering stuck David in a pile of laundry and pillows she allows him into her room. She calls a locksmith and leaves with her father for dinner. Leaving David stuck and helpless. Donna then comes home to see David handcuffed to the bed and laughs. She stays with him till he tells her that Ray stopped by. She then ran outside saw he smashed the pumpkins and tells David she is going to go find him. Again leaving him alone handcuffed to the bed. The locksmith never came, so he broke Clare's head board to get out. In Things that Go Bang in the Night Clare and David go looking for UFOs after they were not successful they cuddled up into a sleeping bag, and had sex for the first time. In Intervention Clare and David make a sex tape. They later want to watch the tape but see that it has gone missing. Donna had taken it because it used to be an air check of Clare and Donna. Donna brings it to her parents and her dad winds up watching it. Clare and David soon take over The Peach Pit After Dark from Steve because he got in trouble with the law and he wasn't allowed to be a party of the party scene. In Love Hurts David yells at Donna telling her that she is not half the woman she used to be and he doesn't understand why he ever loved her. That night he went back to the apartment to apologize to Donna. Donna was in a bad situation that she was being held by Garrett Slan and was about to be raped. Garrett told Donna to get rid of him. So Donna cleverly kept calling him Dave. Which no one ever does. So he got the hint and came into the room with the newly purchase baseball bat and hit Garett. Saving Donna from being raped. Clare and David break up in the next episode Unreal World due to David realizing he still had feelings for Donna. He then followed those feelings and kissed Donna. Clare found out and they both admitted to everyone that they still love different people. David still loves Donna, and Clare still has feelings for Brandon. So David broke up with Clare to try and get Donna back. David and Donna travel to Portland together. Donna goes to see Ray who is very upset David is there, and David goes to surprise his mom. When he gets there he finds out that that she was fired from her job, ran out of her apartment, started living in a hotel, hasn't cashed her alimony checks in 3 months, and was arrested for drunken disorderly, lastly missing. Donna and David search all night for her. Clare and David get back together in Squash It, after she told David how hot he looked on stage. They broke up again right before season 6. Other Seasons Though he failed on many occasions to actually enter the music business, David held notable music-related jobs. After his friends Steve and Brandon started their own magazine, they figured that David would be the obvious choice for a music critic. While in a slump, David initially declined. Steve and Brandon, however, eventually drove to David's car wash job and further persuaded him, stating that he'd have a better time working with them all day. A finally convinced David soon resigned from the car wash job, hopped in the car, and rode off with his friends. Another notable job involved running The Peach Pit After Dark, a popular club that attracted several renowned musicians. He also belonged to a band headed by Jasper McQuade. Relationships Donna Martin :Main page: David and Donna David began dating Donna Martin in the second season of the show; the two went to a dance as friends but left as a couple. When the issue of sex eventually arose, Donna informed David that she intended to remain a virgin for the foreseeable future. As a result, David eventually cheated on Donna with Ariel Hunter in Season 4, which split them up for a long time. At the show's conclusion, a reunited David and Donna were married with several of their loved ones in attendance. Others When not seeing Donna, David had relationships with Clare Arnold and Valerie Malone — who became cated by him after he helped her through a traumatic personal experience. Eventually, though, time would draw he and Donna back together, with Donna losing her virginity to him. They would largely enter an on-again off-again status for a time afterward. Interval Years after the wedding, David and Donna moved to Japan on business. Though they'd initially planned on staying for only a year, they ended up living there for at least four, and had a daughter named Ruby. ''90210'' In the spin-off 90210, David's marriage entered a period of separation shortly after Ruby's birth, due to his wife missing their hometown. Eventually, Donna—who'd become a successful fashion designer—returned to Beverly Hills with Ruby Silver. After reuniting with Kelly, Donna opened a new store. She became quite saddened over the separation, but received flowers and a message from David, who stated that he was thinking of her. Trivia *David also made brief guest appearances in early episodes of Melrose Place, the franchise's second series, accompanying his step-sister Kelly Taylor to Los Angeles (while joined by Donna Martin and Steve Sanders). Photos :David Silver/Gallery Category:Beverly Hills, 90210 Characters Category:Melrose Place Characters Category:90210 Parents Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Martin Family Category:Taylors Category:Silvers